


No Exceptions

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [24]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy knows his own weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 24. (Posted to LJ on January 24). Written for babykid528. Prompt: Kirk/McCoy-Worry. Thanks to the awesome topaz_eyes for Beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Damn fool!”

It was hardly the nastiest thing Jocelyn had ever called him, but it was one of the ones that really stung, perhaps because it was true. When he loved someone he had no sense whatsoever. He’d proven it with Jocelyn and he was proving it now.

What could be stupider than falling for a self-absorbed, reckless, promiscuous cadet named Jim Kirk? There was no future in it; just a world of hurt and worry, along with those warm lips and hazel eyes. He should be running away, not begging for more like a….

Jocelyn was right all along.


End file.
